


Лучший экземпляр

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Retelling of The Collector by John Fowles, подвал в прямом смысле этого слова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Армитаж — лучший экземпляр его коллекции.





	Лучший экземпляр

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Похищение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543441) by [Hux_n_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren). 



> Цикл "Оторванные крылья", продолжение драббла "Похищение"

Обустраивая дом, Бен думал о том, что Армитажу в нем понравится. Представлял, как он изящно опустится в одно из кресел; возможно, возьмет сигарету — Бен, конечно же, разрешит курить ему дома; закинет ногу на ногу, откинется на спинку расслабленно и выпустит дым изо рта. Бен сядет в соседнее, накроет его ладонь своей; Армитаж даст ему свою же сигарету, и фильтр, конечно, сохранит вкус его губ.

Но это все было в его мечтах. В реальности оказалось, что выпускать Армитажа из обустроенного для него подвала не стоило.

Потому что Армитаж даже со связанными руками попытался сбежать.

Не сел, разумеется, в кресло. Шагнул к нему, да. Схватил вазу — кошмарных денег стоила, между прочим! — с тумбочки рядом и швырнул ее в Бена. Тому удалось увернуться, но пока он спасал свою голову, Армитаж уже рванул из гостиной по коридору к входной двери. Бен догнал его, когда тот пытался повернуть ручку.

Только вот, глупый, и не думал, что Бен предусмотрел и такую попытку.

Он поймал Армитажа: обхватил его сзади, прижав руки к телу — крепко, чтобы не вырвался. Потащил обратно в подвал, а Армитаж бился, точно пойманная в сачок бабочка. В таких случаях главное — не сломать крылья. Лучше использовать эфир, но Бен, по правде говоря, не имел ни малейшего желания ждать, когда же Армитаж очнется. Тем более, в прошлый раз его стошнило после таких операций. А Бен не хотел, чтобы Армитажу снова стало плохо.

Бен с трудом дотащил его до подвала — так Армитаж старался вырваться. Проблема была не только в этом: все эти яростные попытки освободиться завели Бена не на шутку. Да только он понимал, что, если изнасилует Армитажа, тот никогда его не полюбит.

Пришлось стиснуть зубы и терпеть. Зажать Армитажу рот, когда тот начал кричать, будто это могло помочь ему выйти из дома.

— Вас никто не услышит, — тихо, но внушительно произнес Бен ему на ухо. — Вы только сорвете связки. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь.

Армитаж укусил его за ладонь — сильно и больно. Пришлось надавить ему на сочленение челюсти, чтобы он разжал зубы, а потом — на подбородок, чтобы закрыл рот, не кричал и не кусался. В какой-то момент Армитаж обмяк в руках Бена — и тот уже было вздохнул с облегчением, но, оказалось, зря: стоило ему ослабить хватку, как Армитаж дернулся резко и отчаянно. И чуть не вырвался ведь.

Да только он был хрупкий, тонкий, словно те же крылья бабочки. А Бен — наоборот, крепкий и сильный. И справиться с ним мог легко, просто не хотел причинять ему боль. Он ведь хотел, чтобы Армитаж его полюбил, а разве любовь бывает через боль?

Бен затолкал его за дверь — одну, затем другую. Захлопнул, задвинул засов и прислонился к ней спиной, едва не стекая на пол. Армитаж стучал в нее — сначала кулаком, потом ногой. Кричал что-то, но почти неслышно: Бен все-таки хорошо постарался, и звуки из подвала не проходили.

В штанах стояло колом. Бен сел на пол и закрыл глаза. Он не должен был так поступать, но отчаянный, злой, пытавшийся сбежать Армитаж представал перед его внутренним взором, и становилось еще хуже.

Хуже быть не могло, и Бен накрыл ладонью собственный пах. Сжал ее, глухо выдохнул и провел вверх-вниз.

Если хорошо постараться, можно было представить, что это рука Армитажа трогает его член.

Нет, нет, он не должен так делать. Не должен осквернять Армитажа такими фантазиями.

Но Бен так хотел, что не мог отказать себе в таком маленьком удовольствии.

Дверь за спиной снова задрожала. Бен прислонился к ней затылком, двинул рукой увереннее, еще крепче сжимая ладонь. Расслабил ее, погладил ствол так, как погладил бы Армитаж, снова стиснул свой член. Дыхание срывалось с губ рвано; он представил, как Армитаж сцеловывает его, ласкает рот языком — и задвигал рукой быстрее.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Прости, пожалуйста, но тебе невозможно противостоять.

Армитаж бы презрительно скривил губы на эти слова: в реальности. Но в фантазиях Бен мог представлять себе, что хотел, и так и поступил. Армитаж в его мыслях самодовольно улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке любящим жестом, вновь прижался ко рту и просунул ладонь под штаны.

Ну, на самом деле это Бен просунул ладонь в штаны и обхватил ствол, а потом стал вбиваться в свой кулак, но Армитажа представлять было куда приятнее.

Он замарал свою ладонь семенем, когда дверь снова задрожала от удара. С силой стукнулся затылком об нее и открыл глаза, пялясь в пространство. Оставалось только надеяться, что Армитаж никогда не узнает о том, что он только что сделал.

Конечно, не узнает.

Бен же ему не скажет.

Он с трудом поднялся и вышел из верхнего уровня подвала. Крепко запер дверь и достал свою коллекцию бабочек.

Армитаж был похож на них — только еще лучше. Живой, смелый, умный, отчаянный. Красивый.

Лучший экземпляр его коллекции.

А когда полюбит его, станет просто идеальным.


End file.
